Fame or Friends
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Soul have been partners for years and nothing could break them apart ,but when Soul becomes a death sythe thing's change between them .Will Soul Be there when Maka needs him . MakaXSoul! EdXWinry!
1. Chapter 1

A special thanks to Savel for editing this chapter for me.

Really Thank You!

**

* * *

**

**Camirules: I have no idea if this is going to be good, but I really hope so!**

**Black*Star: OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO BE GOOD! I'M IN IT!**

**Camirules: Just because you're in it doesn't make it good, Black*Star.**

**Black*Star: What do you know?**

**Camirules Well anyway, please review**Maka and Soul have been partners for years and you would start to think that nothing could ever break them apart. When Soul becomes a Death Scythe things start to change. Everyone wants to be Souls partner, even though he still had Maka. He started coming home late every night; Which resulted in Maka yelling at him and quite a few painful Maka-chops. He apologizes constently, and promises it will stop but it seems to just be getting worse. He barely bothers with his friends anymore. He is too busy with his new friends, the ones that only befriended him because he was a death scythe. Maka's attempts to stop this were futile, and she gave up trying to change his mind after the first few months. The longest time he spent with his old friends was only during the classes they shared, and they rarely talked, even then.

"Hey Tsubaki, Black*Star." Maka waved to her two friends. Kidd, Liz and Patty were following not to far behind her.

"Soul didn't come with you today? I guess he finally noticed he was nothing compared to the great Black*Star, Ahhahaha!" Black*Star laughed.

"Black*Star.." Tsubaki glanced back over to Maka. "I thought you two always came to school together? Why are you with Kidd, Liz, and Patty?"

"Huh, yeah. Why are you here so late?" Black*Star tossed Maka a weird look. "I mean normal students come at this time, but you always come early." He made sure to exaggerate in his statement.

Maka looked down towards the mattered floor, and rubbed the tips of her heavy boots together. She looked up and murmured to them. "Soul decided to go to school with his new girlfriend, Kairi, today." She sighed as she remembered the note he had left for her on their kitchen fridge this morning. "He also decided to stay at her house tonight because it's friday and she lives alone. So I ended up having no ride to school. I was lucky to run into Kidd, Patty, and Liz. They offered me a ride here. Thanks again guys, I owe you definitely."

"I still can't believe he just took off without even giving you time to find another way to school," Liz scrunched her eyebrows. "Without even thinking about you at all, really. Kairi isn't going to be the one alone this weekend now.."

"Maka, that's like, the seventh time you've thanked us! Friends do that kind of stuff for each other, right?" Patty cut in happily.

"No! She has to thank us again or it wont be symmetrical! Seven isn't symmetrical no matter how much you try to make it!" Kidd started panicking, causing the group to laugh in reply.

"Thanks again." Maka grinned.

"Thank you, thank you for thanking us again," Liz exclaimed. "That saves us from having to deal with Kidd for the rest of the day!"

"I'm confused. Why you would say thank you twice?" Black*Star wondered outloud, scratching his head.

"So it would be symmetrical." Patty pointed out, in a mocking tone.

"Hey thats not funny!" Kidd shouted. "Symmetry is a beautiful thing and if you can't respect it then I'll... I'll-"

"You'll what?" Liz questioned knowingly.

"I haven't the slightest clue.." Kid sighed, making the group laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camirules: Here's the second chapter, please review**

Patty: Why do you want reviews so much, what's so great about reviews? If you want something great, you should get a giraffe!

Camirules sighs: Just please review  


"Can I see the note Soul left for you again?" Kidd requested.

"Sure." Maka replied, taking the note out of her pocket, unfolding it, and gently tossing it to Kidd.

"He didn't even capitalize any of the letters, not even your name!" He started. "And look at the design on the note, its not symetrical at all!"

"That's what you notice Kidd, really?" Liz asked.

"I'm sorry he has horrible grammar and a bad taste in note paper?" Kidd questioned back, resulting in the rest of the group rolling their eyes.

Their day went by very quickly, just like any other day. Before they even knew it, it was already time to head home from classes.

"Hey Maka," Liz called out. "You wouldn't happen to need a ride home, would ya?"

"Nah, it's okay," She grinned. "I'll walk. It's nice out anyways."

"Are you sure 'bout that, Maka? It'll take you twenty minutes at least to get there." Patty pointed out.

Maka looked up at her friends and smiled. "I was thinking about stopping at a bookstore anyways."

"Alright, alright. We give in. It's clear that your going to walk whether we like it or not." Kid sighed overdramatically, making Maka smile again.

"Thank you for worrying about me so much guys, but I'll be fine," She paused as her gaze drifted towards the ground. She managed to shift around a few pebbles before finishing. "I promise."

-

"So I can't come over after all, Kairi?" Soul asked his girl friend over the phone, while he sat outside of the school.

"My parent's decided to leave my younger brother with me. I'm sorry Soul, I didn't know they would do this."

Soul sighed and was about to reply until he thought then heard another voice in the background.

"Who are you talking too, Kairi?" The voice huffed. Soul was certain it wasn't her brother, it sounded awfully like Kenji, the person he hated the most in the world. Kenji and him have been going at each other ever since Soul became a death scythe, and this was probably the seventh time he stole Soul's girlfriend. Though with all honesty, Soul didn't really mind that Kairi and him were over, he just cares that Kenji was the reason why he cant be a relationship for longer than a week. He hasn't even been dating Kairi for a week, its only been about five days. The thought only ticked him off more. He growled and decided to head back to his apartment a thought came into mind about his meister.

"Maka's sure going to be surprised that I'm staying home tonight." He whispered out loud, it made him smile and he had to suppress a chuckle. "I hardly have anytime to spend with her anymore." Although he would never admit it, he missed his bookworm of a meister very much.

Soul arrived shortly after. He parked his motorcycle and rushed up to the door, which happened to be locked. He knocked on the door, wondering if Maka was home and would save him the trouble of having to go through his bag to look for his keys. He waited for a few more moments before sighing and giving in. He started to rummage through his bag while he wondered what Maka was doing. He found his key, unlocked the door, and stepped in. Closing the door behind him and locking it back up before slouching on the couch to pull his heavy boots off slowly. He looked around the apartment, starting to feel a little nostalgic.

He noticed the apartment was really quiet. Hadn't Maka heard him come in at all? Maybe she was too engrossed in a book or was studying for some test he happened to forget about. He poundered to himself, as he got up and headed towards her room. He stared at the door for a few seconds, then slowly brought his hand up and tapped it a few times. When he got no reply, he lowered his hand onto the doorknob and turned it.

"Maka?" Soul called as he curiously opened the door, only to find she wasn't in here regular spot on her bed. "Guess she's out.."

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge, and started to head towards the living room to watch a bit of television. A couple hours passed and it was getting dark out, but Maka still wasn't home yet, and Soul was getting worried. Maka couldn't do much without her weapon, he should be with her, where ever she is, now.

He finally thought to call Black*Star and Tsubaki to see if she was just sleeping over there, and his worrying had been for nothing.

"She should have left a note or something," He snorted while he looked for the phone number. "But, she thinks I'm staying out tonight, so it probably would have been pointless.. but still.." Soul stumbled upon Black*Stars' and Tsubakis' phone number, and started to dial the number in, having forgotten his old train of thoughts, too curious to figure out where Maka was.

"Hey Maka, do you need something?" A feminine voice asked from the other line.

"Hey, Tsubaki. It's Soul." The female went silent for a moment, before he heard her call for Black*Star. "You guys still there?" Soul muttered.

"Uhm, Yeah. Sorry for the wait it's just tha-" Tsubaki got cut off from her sentence as the phone was not-so-gently pulled from her grip. "The great Black*Star is here!" Was hollered into the phone, Soul rolled his eyes.

"Still the same old Black*Star." Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at Souls' remark. She quickly pulled the phone back from Black*Star.

"Soul, what are you doing at home? I thought you were going out with your girlfriend.." Tsubaki trailed off, Soul could have sworn he heard Black*Star in the background yelling something.

"Ah, we broke up." Souls' answer was partially the truth.

Tsubaki gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry Soul! I really shouldn't have asked."

"Nah," He replied halfheartedly. "It's not really that big of a deal."

"Oh.. okay." It went silent for a moment before she remebered something. "Oh yeah! You must have called for a reason. Do you neeed help with something, Soul?"

"Well, I was going to ask if Maka was with you guys because she's not here, but since you thought I was Maka when you picked up, I'm assuming she's not?" He murmured.

"You're right.. She's not here. Though, she should be home by now, Black*Star and Kidd made a big deal about her not being home later then ten, so she wouldn't run into anyone dangerous and end up getting hurt."

"Really?" Soul asked, almost surprised. Kidd worrying about anything was pretty normal, but Black*Star doesn't really pay much mind about things like these.

"Yeah, you're lucky you weren't there, I thought they were never going to stop arguing about it."

"So do you have any clue of where Maka could be?" Soul continued his questioning, noticing he wasn't getting very far in his search for his meister.

"Sorry, I wish I could say yes, but I really cant." Tsubaki replied, frustrated.

"Would you happen to have Kidds' number with you?"

"Oh, I do. Let me get it for you." Tsubaki told Soul Kid's number and bid him farewell so he could call Kidd.

Soul easily dialed Kidds' number into his own cellphone this time so he wouldn't be mistaken for Maka a second time.

Kidd picked up his phone quickly. "Who are you and whatever you want, your not going to get it."

"Relax Kidd, it's only me."

"Oh, Soul.. What do you want?" Soul rolled his eyes for the nth time that day.

"Is Maka there?"

"No, Why? Isn't she at your house with you?"

"No– Wait, how'd you know I was at our apartment?" Soul demanded, slightly startled by Kidds knowledge.

"I saw you riding your motocycle in that direction while I was out." He countered.

"Ahh.." Soul breathed. He then heard Patty in the background.

"Who you talking to, Kiddo?" She posed.

"No one." He hissed.

"That means someone!" Patty exclaimed, snatching the phone out of Kidds hands. "So, who are you?" She asked into the phone.

"It's Soul."

"Hi Soul."

"Can I talk to Kid?"

"No, he's busy fixing the toilet toilet paper!" She laughed, and Soul muttered.

"Is Maka there?"

"No, is that all?" Patty inquired, but Soul had already hung up.

"Where could she be?" Soul thought to himself. He was about to go out to look when he heard the door creak open. Soul jumped up from the couch startled by the noise.

"Soul, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend right now?" Maka asked closing and relocking the door behind her.

"Maka… Where the hell have you been?" Soul howled, Maka took a small step back, startled by his outburst.

"I'm going to bed." Maka whispered, and she tried to calm down her racing heart, she was about to go into her room but Soul grabbed her wrist

"Where were you Maka?" He interrogated, not letting her get out of this one easily. Silence was the only reply he received from Maka. She didn't even look up at him, she seemed more interested in the carpet below them.

"Maka you had me really worried about you!"

"How do You think I feel When you go out every night, Soul! This is nothing compared to how late you stay out!" Maka shouted, tears starting to building up in her eyes. ONly seconds later, she started speaking again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." Maka croaked right before she snatched her arm from Souls' grip, then ran to her room tears streaming down her face.

"Maka.." Soul wasn't able to finish his sentence outloud. She didn't even cross his mind when he decided to stay out. He did think about her from time to time, but seeing her like this really made him think about things more, though his mind was still hooked on wondering why she was out so late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Camirules: Pleeeeeeeease, I'm begging for more reviews now **

**Kid : Yes, please review but make sure there's a even number of review ,so it will be Symmetrical .**

**Camirules: Symmetrical, Dude you have 3 lines on one side of your head and not the other?**

**Kid: Your Right, I Don't Deserve To Live! **

**Camirules: … Well anyway please review **

**Kid: I don't deserve to live **

**Camirules: uh…..there? There? Um, I Don't Know How to Handle this sort of thing, oh great I', starting to sound like Crona!**

**Crona: please review, I don't know if I can handle it if you don't .**

"Soul …Soul ….WAKE UP"! Maka shouted in Soul's ear

"5 more minutes…" Soul complained putting a pillow over his head .Maka sighed to her relief it seems Soul really didn't change that much

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Pattie are coming over for breakfast, unless you want them to see you in you Pajamas you better wake up and get dressed.

"Whatever "Soul complained getting out of bed .Maka left his room.

"She isn't mad at me anymore, weird she's usually the kind to hold grudges "Soul thought to himself as he changed out of his pajamas into jeans and T-shirt. When he walked he saw Maka making what looked like pancakes, She was wearing a white tang top with a bright yellow blouse over it ,black leggings that stopped after her knee with lavender sneakers and black socks ,she had her hair down and had a yellow headband in it .Maka turned to Soul.

"Finally out of bed "Maka asked grinning

"Yeah I am "Soul yawned Maka smiled as she continued flipping the pancakes .Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Soul get it, well I finish" Maka told him

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit, your still as demanding as ever "Soul complained as he opened the door. The moment he did they all came in at once ,almost running Soul over if he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way .Kid ,Liz and Tsubaki sat on the couch well Pattie and Black Star sat on beanbag chairs .Soul sat down between Tsubaki and Kid. The whole room was silent until Maka came in with pancakes and bacon .

"So Maka why did you invite us here besides having breakfast "Kid asked .Maka's face became a bit paler

"What's wrong with wanting to hang out with my friends at the amusement park "?She asked .

"Amusement Park"! Pattie cheered beaming with excitement as she got up from the beanbag chair and jumped up and down .

"Nice surprise I never guessed a bookworm like you to go to the amusement park "Soul said smirking

"Maka-Chop!"

"I had a feeling you were going to do that" Soul exclaimed clutching onto his head were the book hit him.

"Be right back I need to get my wallet" Maka exclaimed as she left the room

"Is it me or is Maka acting strange" Soul concluded

"What do you mean"? Black Star asked

"She didn't touch her food at all and last night I'm not even sure she had dinner ".Soul exclaimed

"I noticed that too "Kid agreed "by the way when did Maka come home last and did she tell you were she was"

"She came home right after I called you, Kid and whenever I ask were she was she just avoids it or leaves the room".

"Hey what you talking about "Maka said coming out of her room.

"Nothing" Black Star lied

"Let's go "Tsubaki chimed in quickly changing the subject

"So we could take my car "Kid exclaimed

"But your car only has five seats" Liz confirmed

"How' bout Liz, Pattie, Tsubaki and Black Star go with Kid in his car and Maka and I go on my motorcycle" Soul suggested

"Good Idea "Maka said grinning

"So well meet you at "Death Adventure "? Kid asked

"Yeah "Maka agreed .Then they left the apartment

"It's been a while since I've ridden on your motorcycle "Maka said smirking

"Yeah, it's definably been a while "Soul agreed .Maka sat down on his motorcycle but Soul felt as if someone was watching him

"what's wrong Soul"? Maka asked

"nothing"

"Then why are you just standing there "?

"I said it was nothing "Soul sat sown on his bike and Maka put her arm around him so she wouldn't falloff .Then the left and after 15 minutes arrived at Death adventure.

"I wonder were the others are "Maka thought aloud

"yeah ,I thought they would of beaten us here or at least come at the same time " Soul exclaimed

"me too" Maka agreed

"Well we dont have to wait for them do we"? Soul asked .Maka sighed

"I'll go get tickets for us, be right back Soul "Maka said as she ran over to the ticket stand and waited on line.

"You've already got a new girlfriend Soul" a voice asked ,a voice Soul wished he had'nt heard

"Kenji"


	4. Chapter 4

**Camirules: Here's the next chapter please review. **

**Marie: Why do you want reviews so much?**

**Camirules: cause reviews tell me that people like my story **

**Marie: then I'll marry reviews!**

**Camirules: But reviews could also be mean **

**Marie: Then I hate reviews **

**Camirules: Please review **

**

* * *

**

"Kenji, why the hell are you here ?" Soul asked glaring at Kenji .Kenji smirked

"You didn't answer my question, is** that** your new girlfriend Soul eater? We both know you could do better than **that**." Kenji replied

"First: Maka is not my girlfriend ".

"Second: Stop talking about her as if she's a thing"

"And third "Soul got cut off by Kenji

"If it's …_she's_ not your girlfriend then who is _she_?"

"_She's_ my miester" Soul exclaimed

"That would exclaim why you would be with some**thing** like her"

"Stop it Kenji, stop talking as if Maka was a thing" Soul exclaimed, he was resisting the temptation to strangle Kenji.

"Well Soul eater you must be strong if you became a death scythe with a miester like** that**". Kenji exclaimed .That was it for Soul he was about to charge at Kenji when he saw a certain car pull into the parking lot .

"It's time for me to go Soul eater but if you want some advice you should watch your miesters back or …" Kenji smirked

"You won't like the result" and with that Kenji left

"Soul what's wrong" Maka asked just reaching Soul.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Soul exclaimed

"Yahoo, the great Black Star is here!" Black Star shouted Soul couldn't help but roll his eyes.

There _great _day at Death adventure turned into a _great_ 15 minutes cause Black Star got them kicked out when he jumped off the fares wheel .

"This is the first time I've ever been kicked out of anywhere" Maka exclaimed walking out of the amusement park.

"This my fifth time" Kid exclaimed as he went into his symmetry fit about the number not being symmetrical .All of them (minus Black Star and Soul ) were trying to cheer Kid up .When Soul grabbed Maka's wrist .

"Let him be, I might not have hung out with you guys in a while but I know how long this going to take". Soul exclaimed to Maka.

"How long?" Maka questioned pulling her hand away from Soul and on to her waist.

"To long" Soul complained .Maka rolled her eyes.

"Let's go" She exclaimed .Soul smirked as the two of them got onto the motorcycle. The only one who noticed they were leaving was Black Star but he did'nt sem to care he was to busy trying to get the girls to stop looking at Kid and start looking at him.

* * *

"Soul?" Maka asked as the two of them walked into there apartment.

"Yeah?" Soul replied

"What changed, why did you decide to come out with us?"

"I has nothing better to do" Soul exclaimed .Maka rolled her eyes she guessed he would say that .

"What do you want for dinner "Maka asked

"Pizza" Soul exclaimed." I'll order, what do you want?"

"Just some garlic knots "Maka exclaimed

"That's all?"

"I'm not that hungry

"Maka, you haven't eaten all day and your terrible liar" Soul mumbled to himself .

"What was that?" Maka questioned glaring at Soul .

"Nothing"Soul replied

"How'd the hell did she here me ,she's at least ten feet away from me "Soul thought but he just let it go maybe he talked louder than he thought ,

After he finished eating Soul tried to fall asleep but couldn't he was about to leave his room and watch T.V when he saw Maka leaving and questioned if he should follow her ,he decided not to though but what was running through his head was that it was past 12:00 and Maka always went to sleep before 12:00 but it has been awhile maybe she's changed but Soul doubted that and he fell asleep wondering how Maka stayed up so late .


	5. Chapter 5

******Camirules: ****"What are you doing?**

**Spirit :Sending good vibes to Maka so she feels better.**

**Camirules :Could you try doing that with reviews?**

**Spirit :Reviews ,reviews ,reviews **

**Camirules: please review **

**

* * *

**

The next mourning Maka woke Soul up with a

"Maka –chop!"

"Hey, what was that for?" Soul asked getting up and rubbing his head where she hit him.

"Last night you left all the lights on" Maka exclaimed .Soul rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you could get up this early considering how late you went out last night" Soul exclaimed .

"I went out because …I dropped my book out the window by accident when I was looking outside and reading" Maka tried lie. Soul grinned and started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"A baby can come with a better excuse than that: Soul exclaimed not even bothering to hold back the laughter. Maka opened her mouth to yell when she just dropped it.

"You're…..right" Maka exclaimed .Soul eyes opened wide.

"I am?" he questioned .Maka sighed.

"Yes…. your right"

"Who are you and what have you done with my mister "Soul asked.

"Maka-chop" Maka yelled as a book crashed onto Souls head.

"I was kidding" Soul exclaimed "Seriously Maka you need learn to take a joke" Soul exclaimed .Maka glared at him.

"Maka?"

"Ya, Soul?"

"Why haven't you been eating?" The room was silent.

"Yes I have "Maka tried to explain faking a smile.

"Liar, you didn't have a bite of food all yesterday" Soul exclaimed

"Yes I did "Maka exclaimed.

"You mean the garlic knots, Maka you only had two and it looked more like you stuffing it down your thought than actually eating it" Soul exclaimed ,Maka sighed .

"Soul it's known of your concern" Maka exclaimed walking out of the room. Soul was a bout to go after her when he stopped himself he had a feeling if he tried prying Maka would just get mad at him and it would end with a book slammed into his head and the way she said ,so solidly ,so cold Soul was positive that prying was the last thing he wanted to do but that didn't stop him from wanting to .

When Soul walked out of his room there apartment seem almost like a ghost town it was so silent as if there was no one living there ,then Soul noticed a not on the table and read it .

_-Dear Soul _

_I'm going out grocery shopping, I should be back in an hour or so._

_From Maka _

Soul sighed now he knew how she felt when he left early in the mourning .Then his phone rang.

"Hey" Soul answered.

"Dude, where the hell where you yesterday?"

"Huh …who is this?"

"Lee, we were supposed to meet up at the basketball court but you never showed, I had to sit out so the teams would be even".

"Sorry I forgot " Soul exclaimed." I was hanging out with my meister"

"Meister, I didn't know you had a meister I thought you and what's her name split up when you became a death scythe".

"No we didn't, were the hell did you get the idea!" Soul shouted .Then Lee hung up on him .Soul sighed .Then his phone rang again.

"What do want? "Soul asked annoyed.

"Soul it's me Jasmine"

"Who?" Soul thought.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me" Jasmine asked .Soul quickly went on the computer and researched her to see what she looked like.

"Jasmine what?" Soul asked.

"Lull, Jasmine Lull" .Soul researched her on the computer but nothing showed.

"um have I seen you before anywhere" Soul asked .

"Here I'll take a picture and send you it" Then Jasmine sent him a picture of herself She had short wavy black hair and hazel eyes she was wearing a short leather jacket ,a white T-shirt ,a grey layered mini skirt with a gold chain hanging across it and black slippers

In the background of the picture Jasmine sent him someone caught Soul's eye a girl with ash blonde that's was in pigtails that wore white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles and green olive eyes .

"Why would Maka be there" Soul thought, he was positives that wasn't a grocery store .

"Shore jasmine, I'll go on a date with you" Soul answers

"Great "Then Jasmine hung up .Soul was going to find out if she knew anything or was it just big coincidences.


	6. Chapter 6

**Camirules: kay ,thanks for the reviews people, keep them coming .**

**Stein: What are reviews? **

**Camirules: They tell you what people think of your story.**

**Stein: I wonder what's inside review.**

**Camirules: Stein, you can't dissect reviews **

**Stein: You don't know that **

**Camirules: no…no I don't **

**

* * *

**

Soul wrote a note to Maka telling her he's got a date and he will **probably** be back at was taking Jasmine to dinner at "Out Back" ,he was determined to get answers from her .When Soul arrived he saw her waiting outside.

"Soul, you're here!" Jasmine exclaimed throwing her arms around him .

"Ya, I'm here"

"I made reservations for us" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Great, I hate waiting "Soul exclaimed .The two of them walked into the dinner and sat down. Soul went straight to the point.

"Where you were when you took that picture you sent me"

"Oh…I was at the church" Jasmine answered.

"Why would Maka be at the church" Soul thought. Than her phone rang .She looked down at her text .

"I'm so sorry Soul ,I have to leave!" Jasmine said getting up and leaving.

"Wait, you forgot!" She was already gone" You forgot your …..what is this thing" Soul held up the little book she left and read it ,he knew it was wrong but whenever he thinks' that he's doing somthing wrong he remembers he's done things worse .The lateast page in the little notbook read

_Dear diary –_

_Finally got that idiot to go on a date with me I cant believe it took 20 minutes fir him to say yes to a date ,still wondering how he could be a death scythe._

_So, part two of the mission has been completed but I still have a lot to don like part 2 and part three and part four , I just hope he didn't notice " the chosen " in the back round of else there's know doubt that he'll question me ,still cant believe he's a death scythe ._

_Everything's going as planned, I just have to get Soul away from Maka for a while he's to suspicious of her already plus I don't need him screwing up the plain again._

_Gina_

"Who's Gina and what's the chosen?" Soul thought .He decided to go home when he got there at 7:50 pm he saw Maka reading.

"Hey tiny-tits" Soul said walking hanging up his coat.

"Soul, what are you doing here you were supposed to come at 8pm!" Maka exclaimed wide eyed.

"Why are so mad, I thought you would want to spend time with me" Soul replied.

"Sorry um….. do you want to watch a movie?" Maka asked.

"As long as it's not a chick flick" Soul exclaimed, Maka sighed .They fought for 21 minutes about what movie they were going to watch till Maka smirked.

"Hey what is it ?"

"Look" Maka held up to Soul the movie "Shrek" .

"Remember my birthday ,Black Star got me "Shrek" cause when we were kid's I really wanted to see it but I never got the chance ,it's hard to believe he remembered that " Maka exclaimed .

"He didn't make that up?" Soul asked .

"No"

"Sure he did'n-?"

"Soul !" Maka hit him in the head with one of her famous Maka-chops .

"Sorry that was uncalled for and uncool ,it's just you don't seem like the Shrek-type" Soul exclaimed ,Maka sighed .after another ten minutes of battling for the controller they agreed on watching whatever was on the T.V.,

"Hey, I know this movie "Soul exclaimed .

"You do?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I watched it when we little so we can understand the music in it better" Soul exclaimed .

"Oh…"Maka still didn't know that much about his family .

"Hey you better sit next to me or you wont have anyone to run to when you get scared" Soul exclaimed mocking her ,he knew she hated horror movie's .Maka picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"I'll go make hot chocolate" Maka exclaimed getting up and walking into the kitchen. When she finished she brought both cups over ,she handed Soul his cup, the moment she gave it to him he dropped it ,he was expecting it not to be that hot the way she was carrying it so carlessly, when the cup dropped on ground and the cup broke .Maka glared at Soul.

"It was really hot!" Then Soul noticed Maka was holding hers as if it wasn't hot at all, she put hers down and started picking up the broken cup pieces".

"Well aren't you going to help?"Maka asked.

"Oh, yeah" Soul ran into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels to soak up the water, Soul came over and cleaned up the hot chocolate ,well Maka finished cleaning up the pieces of the broken cup. Then Soul noticed Maka's hand was bleeding.

"Maka your hand! Soul shouted .

"It's nothing ,I just got cut from one of the **broken** cup pieces" Maka replied trying to hide it .

"Maka your bleeding!" Soul took out a bandage from the bathroom and wrapped it around Maka's hand .

"Thanks "Maka stuttered.

"That's is it..." Soul mumbled .

"Soul are you okay?" Maka asked ,then Soul lost it .

"Am I okay, you're the one who hasn't eaten in almost 4 day ,you haven't slept at all either, you think I don't know ,well I do!"

"Soul -!" Maka started

"No ,don't Soul me ,I'm not finished yet ,you didn't even flinch when you got the hot chocolate and it's freakin hot ,and your bleeding and acting as if you cant even feel!" Soul paused and lowered his voice "…..like you cant even feel anything…., or sleep…..,or eat …."Soul paused again "It's like your losing your humanity!" Soul yelled .Maka looked as if she wanted to cry _but _**couldn't**. Maka got up and went into her room.

"Great, this is the third night were she's stormed into her room in a row and this time I don't think she's going to let this go …This is so uncool" Soul complained.


	7. Chapter 7

**Camirules: I have no idea if this is going to be good ****Camirules: Here's the next chapter, please review.**

**Liz: And review are comments right. **

**Camirules: Yeah, they can be good, bad, or maybe….SCARY!**

**Liz: Ahhhhhhh !**

**Camirules: wow you really are a scardy cat .**

**Pattie :Watch this!(Put's on scary face and talks in a deep scary voice)**

**Pattie: Boo, I'll eat you if you don't review!**

**Liz: Please, Please review!**

**

* * *

**

When Soul made sure to wake up early that mourning,so he could sneak out to talk to lord death .When he woke up ,he got dressed in a pair of jeans ,a orange shirt and a leather jacket .As he went past Maka's room he saw she was **still **awake reading a book and didn't even look tired .Soul than left there apartment on his bike ,he was going over to Kid's house since he doubted the school was open on a Saterday .He had a feeling Kid would know how to contact Lord death, and on top of that he **needed** to tell them what was going ,maybe it was just a girl thing, what was happening to Maka ,but Soul doubted that. When Soul arrived there, he rang the door bell three times before someone opened the door .

"Soul, what are you doing here so early, don't you usually sleep till noon?" Kid asked opening the door, Kid didn't look tired at all, he was wearing a white top and black pants.

"It's about Maka" Soul exclaimed .Kid's face became more firm.

"Come inside" Kid exclaimed .Soul walked in Kid's mansion.

"And I thought this place couldn't get anymore _symmetrical_" Soul thought. As Kid went upstairs to get Pattie and Liz.

"Liz, Pattie, get down here already, it's important" Kid exclaimed as the two girls came down.

"What do you want** this early**?" Pattie asked with annoyance in her voice, bags were under her eyes, and a "this-better-be-good" expression on her face. Pattie was wearing pink bunny pajamas.

"Why is **he **here?" Liz asked referring to Soul , she was wearing dark blue pajamas.

"**He** said it's about Maka" Kid exclaimed ,Pattie and Liz were than fully awake .

"Would everyone stop calling me ,**he**" Soul exclaimed .

"Would you rather us call you she?" Pattie asked, regaining her bubbly personality .Soul sighed and exclaimed to them what was going on with Maka.

"That does sound strange "Kid exclaimed "I'll tell my father right away, is there anything your forgetting?"

"Nope, that's all "Soul exclaimed .Kid left the room and went upstairs.

"Did you tell Black star and Tsubaki anything?" Liz asked. Soul turned his head back and forth.

"I'll tell them!" Pattie exclaimed racing upstairs. Liz sighed and followed her little sister .Black star and Tsubaki arrived there in the next few minutes ,and a half hour later Kid came down ,worry in his eyes .

"Soul, were was the last place you saw Maka?" Kid asked in a rush.

"Why, what's going on!" Soul asked, startled by Kid's behavior.

"I'll tell you later, now was the last place you saw her!" Kid asked again.

"At our apartment" Soul exclaimed.

"We need to find her eminently!" Kid demanded.

"Then let's get going!" Tsuabki stated, they all ran to the door.

"Wait!" Kid yelled.

"What is it Kid, what's wrong!" Liz asked ,startled .

"I don't think I folded the toilet paper !" Kid exclaimed ,all of them sighed .Liz and Pattie had to drag Kid out .Soul was the first one to arrive at their apartment when he arrived there he saw a letter on the counter but no Maka ,the letter read –

_Dear Soul –_

_….. Sorry for being such a burden to you over the years…_

_...Goodbye ...Soul…_

_ –From __Maka_

Soul could barley speak ,he was to shocked by the letter ,he couldent beleve she thought that ,so he stood there not moving for a few minutes ,until he noticed something at the bottom of the page ,it looked like a tear drop .

"She was crying "Soul thought aloud, he hated it when she cried ,then the others came in.

"The Great Black Star is herE- !"Black Star yelled but he stopped when he saw Soul standing there, frozen ,in shock .

"Sorry we were late,we –"Tsubaki exclaimed walking in ,but the weapon had the same reaction as her miester.

"Soul, are you okay" Tsubaki asked .Black Star snapped put of his daze.

"Hey, I'm here so it cant be that b-"Black Star stopped his sentence when he saw the letter .Tsubaki looked over at Maka's letter.

"It really is that bad" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"What's that bad?" Pattie asked walking into the apartment .Kid, Liz and Pattie looked over the letter. Even Pattie was struck for words .

"Kid….."Soul exclaimed.

"Y-yes"

"Tell me, what the hell is going on!" Soul commanded.

"Okay, but it's very, very complicated ".Kid exclaimed .


	8. Chapter 8

**Lana: Here's the next chapter please review**

**Soul: okay what's up with you reviews? **

**Maka: There's nothing wrong with wanting to know what people think of a story. **

**Soul: Yeah, but she's almost as obsessed with review, as your father is with you.**

**Lana goes in corner and pouts.**

**Maka: Now she's sad cause of you Soul, Maka-chop!**

**Soul: I'm starting to think you just do that for fun.**

**Maka: since Lana cant do it right now, review or I'll take your soul.**

* * *

Tell me, what the hell is going on!" Soul commanded.

"Okay, but it's very, very complicated ".Kid exclaimed

"Most of the common citizens are unaware of Chosen One"Kid exclaimed.

"The what?" Black Star asked.

"Shut up, Black Star" Soul complained.

"The chosen one" Kid exclaimed "The person who is chosen to become a vessel of a witch, a very strong witch, I might add, and decreased witch .Most of them think that he or she is going to do this to kill all the witches ,kishin eggs and become an angel, thus restoring peace "

"But then what's so wrong getting rid of kishin eggs and witches?" Black Star asked.

"However, that is not true. The true purpose of the Chosen is to lose his or her humanity for each seal he or she breaks. Upon willingly breaking the last seal in, they will lose their heart, soul and memory and be taken to Witch Mass to act as the witch's vessel."

'But why would Maka, of all people, agree to that?" Liz asked.

"Like I said before she believes she's killing all witches and kishin eggs" Kid replied.

"So she's going to the witch mass right now, we have to stop her!" Black Star yelled .

"It will be too late" Kid stated.

"We still have to try and I'm not going to stop till I know she's safe" Soul exclaimed.

"Who's she, I thought we were talking about Maka here?" Patty asked .They all sighed.

"How do we find Maka, Kid" Liz asked.

"I have no idea were she is but I bet Soul can find her if he can sense her wavelength" Kid exclaimed .But Soul was already running out the door.

"I know were she is" Soul exclaimed running out. They all followed soul who hoped on his bike .Then they arrived at an abounded warehouse outside of death city .

"She's here, I can feel her wavelength" Soul exclaimed.

"Soul, you don't know how many witches could be in there, we have to call lord death or one of the death scythes or even Stein." Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Already done, Stein, and Marie are on there way, we just have to wait ".Kid exclaimed.

"But we have to go in now, what if were too late!" Black Star predicted.

"For once, Black Star is right, I'm going in with you guys or not" Soul exclaimed.

"Then, let's go" Kid replied.

"Never saw you as one to break the rules Kid" Liz exclaimed as Pattie, Tsubaki and herself changed into their weapon forms.

"Soul, you get Maka ,well Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz ,Pattie and I fight the witches, try your best not to get into a fight ,your pretty useless without Maka" .Kid exclaimed. Soul sighed.

"Got it, now let's go!" Soul said running into the witch mass, with Black Star and Tsubaki right behind him. Kid sighed and went in after them on his skateboard. They ran into two witches when they came in Black Star and Tsubaki handled the first ,well Kid ,Liz and Pattie handled the second well Soul went on.

The moment Soul ran in, he wished he hadn't, and there on the floor across the room was his miester in pain.

"M-Maka!" he stuttered as he began running to her.

"N-no!" She stuttered shouted. Maka slowly got up from the floor .Soul stopped in his tracks .Maka smirked as she lifted her face up.

"Soul…I'm glad you're here, I didn't feel right about saying goodbye on a piece of paper" Maka exclaimed .

"Goodbye…... what are you talking about?" Soul asked.

"…"

"Maka, answer me, Maka!" Soul yelled as he started to run towards her.

"Goodbye Soul" Maka said.

"Maka!" Soul shouted as he was running.

"...I love you" Maka whispered to herself , all the memories she had flashed before her eyes ,when her mother left, when she enrolled in the D.W.M.A ,when she met Soul ,when they fought Crona ,when she made Soul into a death scythe ,everything ,tears poured out of her eyes as her eyes became cloudy .

"Maka?" Soul yelled as he came closer to her.

"Maka…"Soul said again as he fell to his knees, realizing he wouldn't get an answer.

"That was so easy" a voice said from the shadows, Soul looked up to see the girl known other then Jasmine or Gina. Put her arm on Maka's right shoulder .

"I knew there was something wrong with you" Soul exclaimed as he turned his arm into a scythe and went charging at her ,she dodged .

"You shouldn't have interfered" she exclaimed .as she aimed a dagger at the ceiling which was already unstable .Soul took another swing at her, she dodged .Then the building started to collapse on it's self cause of the dagger, Maka just stood there with no emotion as parts of the ceiling started to come down .

"Maka!" Soul shouted. Soul ran to Maka and held her so the rocks wouldn't hit her but him instead .Soul waited for the impacted when he heard a gun fire ,he looked up to see what was falling break into small pieces.

"Soul, Maka are you guys okay?" Kid asked.

"Yeah …physically at least" Soul exclaimed as he looked at Maka face which showed no emotion at all. Soul got up grabbed Maka's wrist and ran for the door, strangely Maka ran with him and he didn't need to carry her.

All of them got out before the whole place collapsed, when it did Stein and Marie arrived .On the way back to death city no one said anything . The moment they arrived at the D.W.M.A Soul ran to the death room to see lord death.

"Hi- "Shingami began as Soul and Maka came in and realized they were too late.

"How, how do I save her lord death?" Soul asked.

"There's a way but-"Shingami was cut off by Spirit walking in.

"Maka!" Spirit yelled as he went to hug his daughter when she didn't Maka-chop him he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Stein asked walking in with the others .Soul exclaimed everything to Spirit.

"Now as I was saying, the only way to save her but it's very risky" Shingami exclaimed .

"I don't care" Soul replied. Shingami sighed.

"That's what I thought you'd say, the only way to save her is if you crossover to Amestries .

"Were?" Black Star asked.

"Amestries is the other side of the gate" Kid exclaimed.

"What's that?" Pattie asked.

"The gate is wear lord death comes from in-between our world and the other one "Stein exclaimed .

"Other world?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, but since my soul is bound to death city I can't go there" Shingami exclaimed.

"How do I get there and what do I do there to save Maka?" Soul asked .

"You have to go there through a seal ,one of the ones Maka broke but luckily I have the last seal ,that's why Maka didn't loose all her humanity."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked .

"Maka didn't loose her ability to talk" Lord Death exclaimed .

"Then why does'-" Soul started but was interupted .

"She can't cause without a heart or soul and all her memory's locked up she can't talk" Kid sated .

"With each seal fix ,Maka will get a part of her humanity back, I can get you there but if you go through there's a chance you wont come back" Shingami exclaimed .

"I've already made up my mind" Soul exclaimed.

"Soul Eater "Spirit said.

"Yes, I know your coming weather I like it or not". Soul exclaimed.

"No, my place is here with lord Death, I just wanted to tell you that I'm trusting you to save my daughter so don't make me regret it".

"I wont" Soul replied. "So I guess this is goodbye Black Star-"

"Hahaha, you think you could get rid of a god like me like that!" Black Star yelled. "I want Maka to be there when I surpass god, even if it's not in out world!" Soul sighed .

"So are you coming to Tsubaki?"Soul sighed .

"Maka is my freind and I won't leave her" Tsubaki stated .

"Kid, Liz, Pattie are you guys coming?"

"Yeah!" Pattie yelled.

"Of course" Liz answered.

"I can't let you have all the fun "Kid exclaimed. Shingami opened the gate .

"Wait ,were going now!" Liz asked startled .

"It's now or never sis!" Pattie yelled as she dragged ger sister threw the gate.

"Try not to miss me to much!" Black Star yelled jumping threw the gate .

"Goodbye everyone" tsubaki said as she walked into the gate after her miester .

"Goodbye honorable father "Kid exclaimed as went through after them all. Soul looked back as at death city the only place he ever called home, the only place he was happy and it was all cause of Maka ,his miester, best freind and the girl he loved (though he would never admit that cause it would be uncool) he looked one more time before he took Maka's hand and walked though the gate into Amestries .

* * *

**That is the end of "Fame or Friends" I'm going to start the sequel soon ,it's a crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist ,you dont need to know FMA to read it ,it takes place after Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ,if you have any idea's for the sequal just tell me in a review It's called "Whatever it takes" you can find it on my profile .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lana :Here's the next chapter ,thanks' for the reviews**

**Mustang: What the hell are review?**

**Lana: Reviews are people telling me if the story is good or bad.**

**Soul: I know what'd Black*Star would say if he was here.**

**Lana: He said it all ready in another chapter.**

**Havoc: Do...girls give review?**

**Lana: I-I guess so...**

**Havoc: Hey girls! Review with your phone number!**

**Mustang: Havoc...**

**Lana: (thinking) How-how did Havoc even get here?**

**Crona :I don't know who to handle reviews **

**Edward: Stop being such a baby **

**Crona: I don't know who to deal with this**

**Ed: Stop being such a baby! **

**Lana: Lana-Chop! **

**Ed: Hey, what was that for **

**Lana: You were picking on Crona**

**Ed: Was not!**

**Lana: Was to!**

**Ed: Was not!**

**Crona: since Lana can't say it, please review I cant handle it if you don't.**

* * *

"What happened?" ?" Soul thought as he woke up on a bed in unfamiliar place .

_Flash back_

_Tell me, what the hell is going on!" Soul commanded._

_"Okay, but it's very, very complicated ".Kid exclaimed_

_"Most of the common citizens are unaware of Chosen One"Kid exclaimed._

_"The what?" Black Star asked._

_"Shut up, Black Star" Soul complained._

_"The chosen one" Kid exclaimed "The person who is chosen to become a vessel of a witch, a very strong witch, I might add, and decreased witch .Most of them think that he or she is going to go on a journey to awaken one of my dads Eight Powerful Warriors and become an angel, revving one of the 8 powerful warriors. However, this is not true. The true purpose of the Chosen is to lose his or her humanity for each seal he or she opens. Upon willingly breaking the last seal in, they will lose their heart and memory and be taken to Witch Mass to act as the witch's vessel."_

"Where's Maka ?" Soul thought aloud Then Soul remember something he wished he hadn't

_Flashback_

_The moment Soul ran in, he wished he hadn't, and there on the floor across the room was his miester in pain._

_"M-Maka!" Soul stuttered as he began running to her._

_"N-no!" She stuttered shouted. Maka slowly got up from the floor .Soul stopped in his tracks .Maka smirked as she lifted her face up._

_"Soul…I'm glad you're here, I didn't feel right about saying goodbye on a piece of paper" Maka exclaimed_

_"Goodbye…... what are you talking about?" Soul asked._

_"…"_

_"Maka, answer me, Maka!" Soul yelled as he started to run towards her._

_"Goodbye Soul," Maka said._

_"Maka!" Soul shouted as he was running._

_"I love you" Maka whispered to herself , all the memories she had flashed before her eyes ,when her mother left, when she enrolled in the D.W.M.A ,when she met Soul ,when they fought Crona ,when she made Soul into a death scythe ,everything ,tears poured out of her eyes as her eyes became cloudy ._"

"Where am I" Soul questioned himself as he looked out the window at the fields of grass that seemed to go on and on .

"I haven't seen this much green since Maka and I went on out first mission." Soul exclaimed to no one .Then Soul remembered how he got there ,he walked through the gate to Amestris .

Soul leaped up from his bed

"what was I thinking "He thought "I should I just stayed" but then he remembered Maka .

"What am I thinking?" He yelled "I can't believe leaving her even came to my mind" he exclaimed as he went over to the door of the bedroom he was in and opened it ,he saw a woman with long light blonde hair in a pony tail standing there ,he couldn't see her face since her back was turned to him .

"Uh, hello?" Soul asked, the woman turned around, she had blue eyes and was wearing a pink apron with jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, she looked like she was in her mid twenties

"You're awake" The girl exclaimed .Then Soul noticed the brush in her hand and the chair in front of her with a girl with ash bland hair and olive green eyes.

"Maka" Soul said running over to her.

"So that's her name, what's yours?" The woman asked.

"It's rude to ask someone else's name before telling me your own." Soul exclaimed, the woman smiled lightly.

"Winry, Winry Rockbell "Winry exclaimed holding out her hand to shake Soul's.

"Soul Eater "Soul exclaimed taking her hand and shaking it.

"That's a strange name" She exclaimed .Soul went over to Maka.

"I hoped it was just a dream but it isn't" Soul sighed.

"Um …, by the way, what's wrong with your friend Maka?" Winry asked.

"It's sort of personal"Soul exclaimed

"…"

"How did we get here? Soul asked.

"My fiancé, he found you and brought you back here". Winry exclaimed.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days" Soul sighed.

"So were exactly are we?"

"In Resembool"

"Never heard of it" Soul exclaimed .Then the door opened revealing a man with golden eyes and blonde hair tied into a ponytail wearing a long brown coat ,black trousers and black shirt under his coat.

"So you're finally awake" The man said as he walked over .

"I'm Edward Elric " He exclaimed .

"Soul Eater" Soul said

"And her?"

"Maka Albarn" Soul exclaimed .

"Now, could you tell me why you were knocked in the middle of no ware and why your friend like she is?" Ed asked .Soul sighed.

"Edward!" Winry yelled pulling out a wrench and hitting him with it.

"Hey, what was that for!"

"Don't rush him he'll tell us when he's ready!" Winry yelled .Soul sighed ,he wasn't as trustful as his miester but he felt that he could trust these people ,they did take care of Maka well he was out .

"I guess I should start from the beginning" Soul exclaimed .Soul told them everything from him getting the scar from Crona to Maka losing her humanity, he didn't leave a detail out.

"Interesting" Ed said.

"I'm going to come with you" Ed exclaimed .

"W-what, I hardly know you!"

"Yeah ,but I know my way around ,and plus ,your useless without Maka right?

"I could still fight" Soul exclaimed turning his arm into a scythe .

"Well, I could still help you find the seals "Ed exclaimed "I've decided that I'm going and nothing or no one is going to make me change my decision" Ed exclaimed

"Why?" Soul asked .

"Let's just say I sort of know how you feel and leave it at that"

"What about me? Winry asked. "I don't want to just sit here and wait **again**!

"Winry ,it's to dangerous "Ed exclaimed .

"B-but" Soul knew how Winry felt ,he felt it to when Maka wasn't with him ,_useless ._

"She actually should come" Soul exclaimed "Winry can take care of Maka, well Maka can't take care of herself" Soul exclaimed .

"Why don't we just leave Maka hear with Winry than?" Ed asked

"Cause than we won't know if it worked or even if we broke the right thing "Soul exclaimed .

"Your right "Ed sighed "It's time to go visit Colonel-I mean Führer bastard."

"Who?" Soul asked.

"Führer Mustang in Central" Winry exclaimed.

"What's a Führer?" Soul asked scratching his head, he smirked .

"You would know if you paid attention in class!" his miester would have said.

"Soul ,the Führer is the government head and Commander-in-Chief State Military" Ed exclaimed .

"Military?" Ed sighed .

"The State Military is the name given to the armed forces of Amestris. The Commander in Chief of the State Military is the Fuhrer."

"Got it ,anything else I need to know?" Soul asked.

"Some alchemists become State Alchemists are dogs of military, who join the Military are automatically given the rank of Major within the rank structure of the State Military. Ever since Father came and taught the area's inhabitants powerful alchemy, Amestris has become one of the most powerful militarist countries if not the most powerful militarist country in the known in the world" Edward exclaimed.

"What's a state alchemist?" Soul asked .Ed was about to blow up.

"A State Alchemist is an a dog of the military employed by the Amestrian State Military as part of an government program, got it." Ed exclaimed to Soul angrily.

"I got it, but how do we get there?" Soul asked slipping his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall.

"We take the train" Winry exclaimed.

"Let's go" Ed said about to walk out the door.

"Ed ,we need to pack!" Winry yelled.

"But we need to get going as soon as possible" Soul complained.

"Fine, just give me a few minutes" Winry exclaimed stomping into another room. Then Soul noticed the ring on Ed's finger matching the one on Winry's .

"You two are engaged?"

"Ya"

"How did you meet?" Soul asked.

"I've known Winry since we were kids "Ed exclaimed.

"Cool"

"So, do you love Maka?" Ed asked. Soul froze up.

"N-no, what would give you that idea?"

"Well, from what you exclaimed to me, it sure sounds like do." Ed exclaimed as Winry walked carrying 2 suitcases, she threw one to Ed.

"That's yours" Winry exclaimed.

"Uh…thanks" Ed replied catching the suitcase.

"Hey, what's that?" Soul asked pointing to the pocket watch with an amestrian dragon circumscribed in a hexagram hanging from Ed's pants.

"This?" Edward asked holding up the pocket watch .

"Yeah"

"It's the proof of being a state alchemist, a dog of the military "

"You're a state alchemist?"

"I used to be" Ed exclaimed .Soul decided not to ask why he wasn't; it seemed like not a good subject.

"Come on" Ed said as he went though the front door .

"W- Wait!" Winry yelled.

"What!" Ed asked irritated.

"What about Maka?" Winry asked pointing to Maka ,who was sitting there the whole time speechless.

"Uhh…."Soul thought "Maka, come on" Soul exclaimed .Maka got up and walked over to Soul.

"So she only listens to you?" Ed asked .

"What do you mean? Soul questioned.

"I had to pull her here" Ed exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I magically teleported you guys here ,I found you knocked out in front this place ,I had to carry you hear and Winry had to hold onto Maka's hand to get her to move". Ed exclaimed.

"Well, thanks"

"It was no problem" The four of them left and went on the first train to Central, which was very silent .When they arrived there they made their way to Central command to talk to Mustang. Ed just went right in not bothering with people trying to stop him ,pushing them out of the way with Winry and Soul following behind speechlessly.

"Hey, Führer bastard" Ed said as he reached Mustang.

"Oh, Fullmetal just in time, I need you check something out in southern region" Mustang exclaimed .

"I'm not in the military anymore" Ed said.

"Would you do it for an old friend, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"I don't see any old friends here, I just see a bastard" Ed replied .Mustang sighed.

"Why are you here Edward?" Hawkeye asked with a series tone.

"We need to talk "Ed exclaimed .Then Maka, Soul and Winry finally caught up with him.

"What's wrong with her?" Breda asked but let the question hang seeing Soul growl at it.

"And who's he?" Havoc asked pointing to Soul.

"Why do people keep calling me that" Soul mumbled remembering his conversation with Kid and the Thompson sisters, when Pattie threatened to call him_ she _instead of he .Soul smirked at the thought.

"I have an idea "Hawkeye exclaimed looking at Mustang for approval, Mustang nodded.

"Why don't you three check out the southern region ,and then the Führer will talk to you" Riza negotiated .

"Fine" Ed said irritated, Ed didn't actually like the idea but he also doesn't like the idea of being shot by Hawkeye.

"So what do we need to check out?" Soul asked.

"Nothing big, just someone causing trouble" Fuery exclaimed.

"Some kid is just causing a riot" Breda exclaimed.

"Wait" Soul interrupted "Does he look about 12, have spiky blue hair, a star symbol on his shoulder and ego bigger then the whole planet" Soul asked.

"That about sum's him up, you know him ,if you do we need you to tell us everything about him" Hawkeye said. Ed and Winry caught on remembering him from what Soul had told them. Soul sighed.

"His name is Black Star and he's loud and that's pretty much it" Soul exclaimed.**.  
**

"So does this Black Star guy have any weaknesses?" Ed asked Soul as the four of them headed to the Southern region of Central.

"Not really" Soul replied.

"Then how about any fears?" Winry asked from behind them as she and Maka caught up to the boys.

"Hmm…cant really think of anything, the boy thinks he could jump off the tallest building in the world and not die" Soul exclaimed.

"Wow, and I thought I knew some weird people" Ed exclaimed .Winry grinned remembering all the **unique **_"people"' _they knew.

"Hmm…." Soul thought hard "there is one thing" He exclaimed.

"And that would be?" Winry asked.

"A Maka-chop, anyone **especially** Black Star would be scared of that." Soul said .

"What's a Maka-chop?" Ed asked taking a moment to look at Maka .

"It's when Maka here "Soul exclaimed pointing to Maka "dents your head with dictionary ". Soul exclaimed.

"That won't do us any good cause she's…" Winry sighed .Then soul remembered something .

"Hey Winry, remember before in Resembool?" Soul asked.

"Why?" Winry replied.

"Could you hit Black Star with a wrench or whatever like you did with Ed?"

"Um…. Sure but why?" Winry asked.

"Cause judging by the way Ed reacted to that, it's pretty close to a Maka-chop, maybe you should come up with a name for it?" Soul exclaimed.

"Stop provoking her" Ed commanded Soul, Soul just shrugged his shoulders. Then they heard a loud voice .

"Ha ha ha ,I he great Black Star am gracing you with my presence ,Ha ha ha!" Black Star yelled .

"How uncool" Soul mumbled as he began running towards Black Star with Maka, Winry and Ed behind him.

"Black Star please calm down" Tsubaki pleased her miester.

"Compared to me every one else is small ha ha ha" Black Star yelled .

"Are you implying I'm small" Ed asked his voice harder and his teeth clenched ,with his hands turned into fists .

"Oh no!" Winry thought aloud.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"See, Ed has a thing about be called the S word". Winry exclaimed .

"S word you means short, small which one?" Soul asked regretting it soon after.

"I AM NOT SMALL!" Ed shouted in Souls face.

"W-Whatever" Soul said surprised but still trying to keep his cool image.

"See" Winry said.

"Your small compared to me ha ha ha!" Black Star yelled .

"What are you calling so small a nails bigger than him!" Ed yelled at Black Star .Black Star stood there for a moment in surprise but then went back to his old self .

"Compared to me you are!" Black Star yelled back.

"Are you calling me smaller than a grind of sand, you brat!" Ed yelled in reply.

"Compare to me you are!" Black Star yelled back ,this went on for 10 minutes till Winry hit them both with a wrench.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki pleaded as she ran to her miester.

"Come on ,we need to get back to HQ to talk to Führer Bastard" Ed exclaimed as the six of them started walking back to HQ.

"Hey Maka are you okay? Tsubaki asked. Soul stopped in his tracks and faced the ground .

"I'm so sorry Soul, I forgot!" Tsubaki exclaimed in panic.

"It's okay, it's not your fault Tsubaki, and it's mine". Soul exclaimed speeding in front of the others.

"That reminds me, Maka should be better now that I'm here". Black Star exclaimed, all of the others sighed.

When they arrived at HQ Havoc brought them to Mustang exclaiming he had been waiting for them.

"Problem solved" Ed exclaimed pointing to Black Star.

"Oh Fullmetal, I didn't see you over my paper clip" Mustang said.

Ed grunted.

"So now can we do what we came here for?" Soul asked .

"Actually no" Mustang exclaimed .Ed wanted to kill him but the only things holding him back was a wrench and a gun."

"You see ,we need you to get answers from this boy and these two girls we found, they wont listen to us cause the boy keeps saying, "He will never listen to such an unsymmetrical person", he wont even tell us his name," Roy said and sighed.

"Then what does that have to do with me?" Ed asked in annoyance.

"Well since your so symmetrical we thought he might listen to you" Riza exclaimed .Soul sighed.

"Cause he won't even tell us his name" Havoc said.

"No need his name is Death the Kid and those girls with him are Thompson sisters" Soul exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lana: Please Review.**

**Ed: I would be surprised if you got more reviews than Mustangs paperwork.**

**Mustang: I wouldednt surprised if it was taller then you Fullmetal!**

**Ed: *Turns towards him slowly* what did you say?**

**Mustang: your face pisses me off.**

**Edward: Same here.**

***Crowd goes wild***

**Lana: You like the Ed vs. Roy?"**

***Crowd cheers***

"**Lana: Hmmm, *puts on best announcer voice* Well if you review you will get more! If not you will got none! Not a single fight! So step right up and….REVIEW!"**

**Mustang: Fullmetal, you should step right up. Maybe we could all see you then. *cough cough* Probably not**

**Ed: I'm Not Short!1**

"So their interrogating Kid?" soul asked.

"I guess so" Tsubaki agreed. Havoc was leading Soul ,Edward, Black Star, and Tsubaki to integration room well Winry and Maka went to wash up.

"_I will never give my name to an unsymmetrical being like you_!" Kid yelled from the interrogation room.

"_Kid ,calm down_" The older Thompson sister cried.

"_Kiddo!" _the younger Thompson sister screeched.

"Yeah ,those are them" Soul smirked.

"You're friends ,I admit ,are pretty weird" Ed admitted .

"Told ya" Soul chuckled.

"Here we are" Havoc said pointing the integration room.

"So what are you guys here for?" Soul asked walking in.

"Nothing! I was trying to help someone be symmetrical" Kid said crossing his arms.

"Kid ,went crazy cause so many things were unsymmetrical" Liz cried.

"Hehe Kid go boom!" Pattie yelled.

"is she always like this?" Ed asked Soul gritting his teeth. Ed did not like Pattie.

"Ya, I should of told you more then half my friends are a little nutty" Soul exclaimed.

" _A little?"_ Ed thought.

"Soul!" Soul tuned his attention to Kid.

"Is Maka with you?"

Ya she's upstairs with a friend of mine ,Winry" Soul exclaimed.

"I have a theory you may be able to talk to her ,but you have to resonate with her ,to you think you could do that?" Kid asked.

"I'll guess I'll try"

"So do you have any idea were the first seal is?" Tsubaki asked softly.

"Yeah ,I think it's under Central" Ed exclaimed.

"Well be for we do anything I want's to resonate with Maka, so she won't Maka chop me when she wakes up"

"Wait ,were are those two anyway?" Soul asked.

"There at y apartment washing up" Hawkeye said stepping to the room .

"I'll show you there if you would like?"

Yeah"

I just have one favor to ask of you ,kid right?"

Death the Kid"

Well Kid can you make sure that General Mustang does his paperwork?" Hawkeye asked with a gentle voice.

"Of course Ma'am"

"Just show e were General Mustang is"

"Havoc" Hawkeye said telling him to show Kid were Mustang was. Kid, Liz ,Black star, Tsubaki and Pattie followed Havoc to Mustang .

"Are you doing your paperwork?" Kid asked stepping into the room.

"Of course" mustang lied. Pattie smirked evilly and did her scary face and voice.

"Get off your ass and start doing it!" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am!"

When Soul arrived at Hawkeyes apartment he found Maka asleep on the couch and Winry cooking something to eat.

Soul bent over to Maka.

"How's the gonna work?" He wondered. He layed his had against hers and closed his eyes.

When Soul opened his eyes he was somewhere else. He looked around ,everything looked as if it was made from crystal or from glass .Soul looked up to see that it looked as if the ceiling went on forever. Soul looked around but one thing caught Souls eyes in the room .Maka.

"Maka!" Soul shouted running to her .She was layed on the floor as if she was asleep. Soul bent down and picked her up in his arms, Soul lifted her loose hair from her face and whispered in her ear.

"Please wake Maka …...for me"

"Soul?"

"Maka, do you remember anything?"

"Not really?" Soul explained to Maka what happened and how they used her.

"Damn!" She cursed.

"No matter what I'm always a burden to you"

No your not" Soul chuckled.

"And it wouldn't be cool to call someone a burden" Soul smirked hugging her.

"Soul!" a voice yelled outside .

"Soul!"

Soul?"

Soul closed his eyes and woke up in reality.

"Soul ,man, are you okay?" Black star asked.

"of curse"

You were out for three whole days" Edward exclaimed.

"What!'

"So I predict I was right?"

"Yeah" Soul answered.

"How long do you think you were resonating with her for?" Winry asked.

"3 hours ,why?"

"Just as I thought" Ed said .

"Since this a different place from your own when you resonate it takes at least double the time your in there" Ed exclaimed.

"So are you saying I shouldn't resonate with Maka"

"No ,you could you just need to be carful about it" Ed exclaimed.

"Fine"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ryn: We have a problam... Lana wants me to erase this story...she has no idea what to do with it.**

**Edward:So we need you to review with a bit of help for her!**

**Patty: So we don't go boom!**

**Ryn: So i'll be taking over until she get's her idea!**

**Liz: So help us out!**

**Ryn: Thanks and please review!**

* * *

"Let's head to the sewers," Winry suggested.

"Okay," Soul agreed.

"Where's the closest entrance?" Kid asked.

"In front of H.Q.," Mustang replied, "So let's head out there."

"Let's?" Soul asked chuckling, "We already have to big of a team. I don't need a lazy general tagging along."

"Whatever...," Mustang said puting and sitting down at his desk.

Soul walked over to Maka.

She was lying on the couch in Mustang's office.

He leaned down and picked her up.

He held her close to him as they walked out of the office.

The group left H.Q. and found the sewer entrance.

"Winry," Edward said, "Open it with your wrench. It's shut kinda tight."

"Got it!" she said whipping out her wrench as fast as lightning.

"She keeps a wrench with her...?" Liz asked.

"Heheheh!" Patty giggeled, "The wrench is silver!"

Kid sighed as Winry popped open the lid.

Edward went down the ladder first, then Tsubaki, Winry, Kid, Liz, Patty, and tehn Soul.

Black*Star jumped down with Maka in his arms.

As soon as he got down there Soul took Maka back and continued to hold her close to himself.

The group started to walk through the dark sewers.

Every step of the way Liz would go, "Eww!" or "Gross!"

Patty was laughing saying, "This is scary! Tehehehehehe!"

It all got on Edward's nerve's but he knew if he flipped out Winry would hit him with her wrench.

"Where is this seal near?" Soul asked Kid as they continued walking.

"We're almost there," Kid said as they reached a wall. Kid put his ear and hands on the wall, "It's in here."

"So now what?" Winry asked.

"We have to open the door I guess...," Tsubaki suggested.

"I got this!" Black*Star yelled, "Tsubaki!"

"Got it!"

She changed into her weapon form and Black*Star broke down the door.

They all walked inside to see a glowing red seal with an odd shape in the center.

"Now we have to break it," kid said.

"How do we do that?" Soul asked him.

Kid put on a sad face.

"I don't know..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoed it!**

**It's really short just because i'm trying to spark something for Lana and if I don't I need the reader's reception on how I write and the whole entire situation!**

**Thank you!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rynn: Lana has given up so i'll just wrap up this story in one or two more chapter's!**

**Patty: Better make it good!**

**Liz: Yah!**

**Rynn: I'll try my best not to faIl you.**

**Black star: You bet!**

**Rynn:Please review!**

* * *

"Open the seal?" They all thought outload.

"I have an idea," Edward said, "Maka put both of your hands on the seal."

Maka looked at Soul.

Like she was asking him, "Should I listen?"

Soul nodded yes and Maka placed her hands on the seal.

The seal glowed and cracked the outer circle.

"Soul," Edward said, "Put one of your hands on it. With the other hold Maka's."

"Got it," Soul said.

Soul did that and the next circle split.

Only leaving that half of the circle and three more.

"Have anyone other than Soul linked wave lenghs with Maka?"

"I have," Tsubaki said.

"Black Star, Tsubaki go and put your hands on the seal also."

"Got it!" Black star exclaimed.

They did as Edward said and the rest of the circle disapered.

"What's going on with it?" Winry asked clueless.

"It's just reacting to things that have interacted with Maka," Edward replied as Winry gripped his hand," I think..."

"Edward..."

"Kid, Liz, Patty. Your turn."

The three of them walked over and did the same as everyone else.

One more circle disapered.

Two more were left.

"All of you hold hands. And put your heads on the seal. Tsubaki Liz keep one of your hands on the seal."

They did and one more circle disppeared.

For five minutes there was silence.

"So what do we do?" asked Kid.

"I have no idea," replied Edward.

Winry let go of Ed's hand and walked over to therm'.

"Everyone off of the wall," she ordered, "Except Maka."

They listened.

"Maka," Winry said to the girl, "Life your arms here and here," she said pointing to two places on the circle.

Soul nodded and Maka listening.

"Now lean your body against the seal. And think to youself. I want to be alive."

"Everyone was confused by what Winry was saying.

They all thought maybe she was going insane.

"I'm alive," Maka tryed to say in your mind.

"No your not," another voice replied.

"Y-yes I am..."

"You have no one. You're to useless to be alive. You're just a nusiceness. You don't deserve to live!"

"I have Liz, Kid and Patty! They're my friends! They helped me through things!"

"They we're pretending."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Maka shook her head.

"I have Black star! He was always there for me! And Tsubaki! She's my best friend!"

"Fake. All lies."

"And I love...Soul..."

"He abonded you when he became a death scythe! You were just a tool foir him to get what he wanted!"

"No! All of them! They're worth living for! To be around them...with Soul! You have to let me free. I have to tell him! I have to tell him!"

"Fine but one chance. If you fail. Back to the darkness you will go..."

Suddenly Maka opened her eyes as the seal behind her started to glow.

It shot a blast of light through her that pushed her foward.

Winry caught her.

"I'm alive," Maka said.

She turned to Soul and everyone.

She ran over and put her arms around Soul.

He did the same.

"I-i love you," Maka said crying a bit.

"Back at yah!" he replied smiling.

"I'm worth living," she thought in her mind, "I have to live...for Soul..."

"So," Maka asked everyone, "Can we...go home now?"

"Yah," Soul said grasping his arm.

"Would you have..gone home without me? And just left me here or something?"

"Never!" Black Star yelled, "You never abanden a friend!"

"That's right!" Tsubaki put in.

"We wouldnt do that," Kid said.

"Yup!" Patty exclaimed.

"We all love you Maka," Liz said, "Not just Soul!"

Soul chuckled.

"You idiot," he said.

Everyone made there way out of the sewers.

"It was great working with you two," Soul said to Edward and Winry.

"You too," Edward said shakin Soul's hand.

"Good luck," Winy said smiling.

"You too," Maka replied.

"Invite us to the wedding?" Soul asked joking.

"Of coarse," Edward replied winking, "You'd better invite us too."

"Thank you," Maka said to the engaged pair.

Edward and Winry smiled as a portal opened up to bring them home.

"Bye," everyone yelled at once.

Then they were gone.

"That was-intresting," Edward said as he and Winry started to walk down the road.

"Sure was," she said as he reached for her hand, "And it's snowing now," she smiled.

"Actully that's from them trans-" Edward started.

"Shut up!" Winry replied hitting him with the wrench.

* * *

"Maka are you okay?" Spirat asked.

"Yes papa i'm perfectly fine," she replied.

"I hope you had a nice little trip!" Lord Death put in.

"Sure was-nice," Soul said grabbing Maka's hand.

"Yah," Maka said as she turned to Soul.

"let's go home," Soul said.

"Home," Maka softly said, "Sounds nice."

* * *

**And thats it folks!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
